


Love Hurts

by SourinFangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, OOCness, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourinFangirl/pseuds/SourinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke becomes abusive and controlling after being with Rin for an entire year. Rin is in love with Sousuke and is convinced that the abuse will eventually stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Is Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> An angst heavy AU involving Sousuke and Rin. Sousuke is very abusive towards Rin and treats him very badly. This work isn't centered heavily around Seijuro and Gou nor is it centered towards Haru and Makoto, but there will be chapters involving their relationship as well. I apologize for any OOCness in advance. Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please don't be afraid to reach out and recognize the warning signs. This fic revolves around physical abuse and extremely problematic behavior. I am in no way condoning domestic violence or any kind of abuse simply because I chose to write this fic, so please go easy on me in the comment section. I appreciate it.

Seventeen year old Rin Matsuoka winced slightly as he placed an ice pack on his bottom lip, clenching his teeth together and struggling not to cry. The coldness stung the open wound on his bottom lip and it hurt like hell. Although the incident had happened two days ago, it was still fresh in his mind and he kept replaying the scene over and over again. He and Sousuke were just coming back from the movies when Sousuke accused him of having feelings for Haruka Nanase, one of his friends. Haru was in a relationship with Makoto Tachibana, another swimmer on the team, but Sousuke obviously didn't believe that. Or he didn't care. 

Rin remembered every single little detail of their fight and he wished he could block everything out. The anger and venom in Sousuke's voice. The way he'd grabbed Rin's arm and squeezed as hard as he could. The hot tears spilling down Rin's cheeks as he cried and pleaded with Sousuke, desperate to prove his innocence. It wasn't the first time Sousuke hit him, so he wasn't sure why he was so surprised when the larger male raised his hand and slapped him across the face. The force of the slap split Rin's bottom lip and a line of blood trickled down his chin, leaving behind a medium sized scar. Rin lied to his mother and little sister when they asked about the cut on his lip the next morning. 

Ms. Matsuoka worked two jobs and had enough on her plate as it was. Fifteen year old Gou was worrying about her state test scores as of late and she was currently obsessed with making the cheer squad. When she wasn't busy asking Rin to give her a ride to the mall, she was in her bedroom with the door locked, yapping away on the phone with her eighteen year old boyfriend, Seijuro Mikoshiba. Seijuro was Rin's former captain and he graduated last year, when Rin was a sophomore. Seijuro was a good guy with a big heart, but Rin was wary of him and didn't like him very much. He didn't want him around Gou nor did he want him dating her, but his mother approved of their relationship so there wasn't much he could do. Besides, with all that was going on with his own relationship, Rin didn't really have time to worry about Gou as much as he did last year. 

After a quick shower, Rin bounded down the stairs and snatched his lunch money off the kitchen counter, glancing over at Gou. Gou was washing the dishes and humming softly, up to her elbows in soap suds. 

When she saw Rin from the corner of her eye, she gave him a smile. "Hey, Rin. I'll be ready in a sec, ok?" 

Rin grunted in response, pulling the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. "A sec better be soon because I'm gonna be late for my first class if you don't get a move on." He stuffed a granola bar into his bag and headed outside, yawning softly. He drove his mother's old Honda Accord back and forth to school. It was his mother's birthday present to him last year and although the paint was peeling and the car needed a bit of work done on it, Rin was happy to finally have his own car. Even if it wasn't anything to brag about. 

He opened the car door and sat behind the wheel, placing his bag on the back seat and adjusting his mirror and seatbelt. Five whole minutes passed without any sign of Gou exiting the front door and he yelled out in irritation, honking the horn and cursing under his breath. "Will you come the fuck on and stop bullshitting around?! Damn." Rin loved his sister dearly, but she really got on his nerves sometimes. This was one of those times. 

Three seconds later, Gou exited the house and closed the front door behind her, her red eyes narrowed at Rin as she opened the door on the other side of the car and slid into the passenger's seat. "Sorry for the wait, I forgot my track uniform. Did you know that cheer tryouts are today? I'm so excited!" Gou squealed, giggling and pulling out her phone. 

Rin grunted and steered the car out of the driveway, backing up carefully and driving towards their school, which was only a few blocks away. The silence in the car must have been making Gou uncomfortable because she kept trying to make conversation with Rin, which annoyed him even more. "Oh, I'll be late coming home today. I have tryouts and Seijuro and I signed up for the mentor program. We're going on a camping trip with some elementary school kids." 

Rin's eyebrows furrowed and he raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her. "What?" 

"The mentor program they were talking about during announcements last week." Gou had put her phone away and was touching up the corners of her lip gloss, peering carefully at her reflection in the shiny pink compact mirror in her hand. "All you have to do is sign up and you get paired up with some kid who needs someone to talk to. You just listen to them and be a friend to them. I should sign you and Sousuke up! You guys would make great mentors for kids who are struggling with their sexuality!" 

".....Look, Gou, I don't want to talk about Sousuke. Not now and not ever. I'm not signing up for any stupid ass program. I have my own problems and I'm always busy with practice. There's not enough time in my day for another activity." Rin knew he sounded very mean and nasty, but he was really in a bad mood and the thought of seeing Sousuke during class and at lunchtime made his stomach turn. He already knew that Sousuke was going to make a big scene. Rin ignored every text message and phone call that came from him. His stomach knotted up each time he felt the scar on his lip with his tongue and he became even angrier with Sousuke. 

Gou didn't seem too phased by her brother's sudden grumpiness. She merely shrugged and gazed at Rin with concern. "Rin, is everything ok? I mean, lately, you don't seem like yourself. You're not even getting upset about me and Seijuro spending time together. You know you can talk to me about anything. What's going on?" 

"It's nothing, Gou. Everything's fine." Rin reached over and gave her head a pat, forcing himself to smile. "Really, everything's fine. Now let's get to class before we both get locked out." 

Gou knew that Rin was lying, but she didn't want to get him angry by pressing the issue so she just got out of the car and headed to her first period class, hoping that whatever was going on with her big brother wasn't too serious. 


	2. One More Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto worries about Rin.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're great with kids?" Gou smiled up at Seijuro and stood on her tip toes in an attempt to kiss his cheek. She was in the indoor pool room, watching as the freshmen in the pool swam laps as fast as they could, panting heavily. 

"Is this your way of asking me to give you a baby?" Seijuro chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around his petite girlfriend and gently swinging her around. Muscular and standing at a height of six foot two, Seijuro was the literal definition of a gentle giant. He could be quite strict and serious under certain circumstances, but more often than not, he had a smile or a big grin on his face. What Gou loved the most about him was his sense of humor and how easy it was to talk to him. He was good looking with broad shoulders, a slightly dark skin complexion, and bright red hair, but despite his good looks, he wasn't at all stuck up or full of himself. After the freshman swim team's coach retired, he recommended that Seijuro be his replacement and in a matter of weeks, Seijuro found himself with a part time job that he enjoyed greatly. It helped that the pay wasn't too bad either, but he wasn't hurting for money. During the summer, he worked full time as a swimming instructor at the recreation center for ten dollars an hour. 

Gou giggled and playfully smacked his shoulder when he finally put her down. "Don't play like that, you goofball. My brother would kill you." 

"Speaking of Rin, how is he doing? You and him getting along ok?" Seijuro didn't dislike Rin and thought he was a fantastic swimmer. He didn't get where all the hostility came from, but he guessed it was because he didn't want anyone going out with Gou. 

"Not so well. I think something's bothering him and he won't tell me what it is." Gou frowned, crossing her arms and sighing heavily as she leaned against the wall, glancing over at the freshman boys who were horsing around in the pool. "I don't want to dump my problems out on you, I'm sure he'll be alright. Probably just being moody as always." 

"Rin has always been moody and closed off. If I had to guess, I'd say he just has a lot on his mind. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around." Seijuro gave Gou's shoulder a reassuring pat and lightly kissed her lips. "So, you ready for the camping trip tonight? I'll protect you from any dangerous animals, so you don't have to worry about that." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and growling playfully. 

"You're probably right. I'm just overthinking things as usual." Gou pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, sighing and hugging him back. ***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

"So, you're not gonna talk to me, huh? You gonna ignore me all week?" Sousuke sighed in frustration as he walked beside Rin in the lunch line, desperately wanting the other male to forgive him. "Rin, I love you. Please give me a second chance." 

"I give you chance after chance and you always fuck it up. Leave me alone, Sousuke. You're a piece of shit and you'll never change. I told you I didn't want to see you anymore and I meant that." Rin swallowed hard, his stomach tightening up slightly. "I can't keep letting you put your hands on me. I deserve more than that and you know I do." He glanced over at the front of the cafeteria and noticed Haru and Makoto walking towards him. Great, just when things couldn't get any worse. Haru and Sousuke didn't get along and Makoto thought that Sousuke was too demanding with Rin at times. If they started seeing signs that Rin was being abused, he knew that things would get ugly really fast. 

"It's not always my fault, dude. You make me hit you because you can't stay faithful to me. You're always flirting with other guys behind my back and you hide shit from me. I wouldn't hit you if you would just do what I say. Don't blame me, blame yourself." Sousuke narrowed his teal eyes at his ex-boyfriend, his jaw tightening up in irritation. He wished he could slap Rin again, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not right now. "I'll see you after school." Out the corners of his eyes, he saw Haru and Makoto approaching them and he didn't want those two in his business. He thought Makoto was an ok guy, but he couldn't stand Haru. "Bye." He walked away from Rin, purposely bumping into Haru with his shoulder and faking an apology, a nasty grin plastered to his face as he leaves the cafeteria. 

"I can't stand that guy, I swear. One of these days, I'm gonna punch his face in." Haru grunted in annoyance as he stood behind Rin, grabbing an empty tray and putting a container of plain yogurt on it. "How do you deal with him, Rin?" 

Rin shrugged. He didn't want to talk about Sousuke and he hoped Haru got the hint. Lunch for the day was pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and spaghetti and meatballs for students who didn't want pizza. Rin was about to reach for a plate of pizza, but changed his mind at the last second, grabbing a plate full of spaghetti and sitting it on his tray. He loved pizza, but the excessive chewing would only make his lip start bleeding and the sauce would burn the cut on his lip each time he took a bite. 

"Rin, you never skip out on pizza. You feeling ok?" Makoto plucked a pepperoni off Haru's pizza which earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Haru, that hurt!" He pouts and slaps Haru's arm in return, grabbing a bottle of chocolate milk and container of applesauce, setting them next to the spaghetti. He isn't a fan of pizza or spaghetti, but he forgot to pack a lunch on his way out the door this morning. He hates school food in general, but figures that spaghetti is the lesser of the two evils. 

"Just not in the mood today. Uh, the cheese looks all slimy and gross. I don't want to upset my stomach." Rin gets a bottle of apple juice from the cooler and grabs a blueberry muffin from the bakery bin, handing the cashier his lunch money and going to go sit down at their table before they can start bombarding him with questions. 

"What do you think is wrong with Rin? He's acting strange, don't you think?" Makoto gets a bag of barbecue chips and a little container of breadsticks with sauce on the side for dipping, giving the cashier a crumpled up five dollar bill. "Also, did you see that scar on his lip? Should I ask about it or...?" 

"Since he started dating Sousuke, he's been distant, I agree with that. But, if I had to guess, I would assume that Sousuke doesn't want him hanging out with us. That could be why he's acting so strange, but don't take my word for it." Haru paid for his lunch and took a bite out of the giant chocolate chip cookie wrapped in a plastic baggie next to his yogurt as he walked over to the table at the back of the cafeteria and sat down. 


End file.
